


Paper Cranes

by Treadmillofanxiety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Ron and Ginny share an important sibling dynamic, basically luna is really into cryptids, harry is a bit of a bad boi im sorry, the twins are in on the cryptid shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadmillofanxiety/pseuds/Treadmillofanxiety
Summary: Draco had sent a paper crane to Harry during class. It was intended for Harry to open and see a crude doodle of himself inside, but Harry reacts differently than expectedIn which Draco suspects Harry is up to something, Luna is a cryptid enthusiast, and Ginny is the most whipped girlfriend in the world





	1. The Worst Blessing

Harry peered into the dark, murky waters of the great lake, fingers grappling some of the rocks in the shallow area. His robes were getting wet at the knees and his glasses were slowly beginning to slip down his nose, but he was too focused to care.

"Where did you say you saw it again?" he asked, trying to balance himself on the two smooth rocks that he had situated his palms on. His head was starting to ache from trying to make out shapes in the depths of the water, and he wasn't even sure if it was possible to see down there anyway.

"We're in the right place, Harry," Luna assured, trudging through the thick vegetation in her bright yellow boots. 

He seriously doubted that they would find anything, seeing as the thing they were looking for probably didn't exist in the first place. "Are you sure you saw it?" He asked, moving some aquatic plants out of the way.

"It was exactly as the Modern Book of Cryptids described,"

Harry was about to add a comment when he heard a branch snap behind him. The sound startling him and sent him straight into the ice cold water of the great lake. 

He gasped for air and quickly stood up, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He was greeted with the sight of his least favourite classmates clutching their stomachs in laughter. 

"_Malfoy_," he sneered. The Slytherins just couldn't leave him alone, could they? He couldn't even ask for a single peaceful moment of searching for cryptids with Luna. 

"P-p-Potter," Malfoy snorted, struggling to breathe through his laughter. 

Harry really didn't get what was so funny about him falling into the lake, but who knows? Maybe purebloods weren't exposed to a lot of humor growing up. 

He shook the water out of his eyes and reached for his wand, but was cut off by a quick warning shout from the Slytherins. 

"Watch it, Potter," Malfoy said, holding out his own wand, "wouldn't want to get another detention with Snape, would we?"

His lackeys grunted and held out their wands as well, although Harry wasn't sure what damage they could possibly do when their movements resembled that of a gorilla. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

The atmosphere was tense as they stood off against each other, wands at the ready. 

"What are you two doing in the lake so early in the morning?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry raised his wand. It was not a question that he would have expected. Who cared if he was out in the lake in the morning? It wasn't against the rules, and it wasn't anyone's business but his own. 

"We're looking for cryptids in the great lake," Luna chirped from behind him. 

Bewildered, Malfoy raised his brows. "Another one of your imaginary creatures?" 

"No, it's in a textbook I got as a gift. Its name is Brosnya."

Malfoy's thin mouth pulled into a disgusted sneer. 

"You really are bonkers, Loony,"Malfoy said, twirling his wand pretentiously. "Just because you're completely loony doesn't mean that simply believing brisner-"

"-Brosnya," Luna corrected. 

"-_brosnie_ exists will make him so. This is why you-"

Harry flicked his wand with the intention of shutting Malfoy's mouth forever, but instead succeeded in sending an orange jet of light by his ear, causing him to send off a few spells of his own. 

"Think you can catch me off guard, do you?"

"I don't need to because I just did," he retorted, sending a jelly-legs jinx at Goyle, who was barreling in his direction. He went down lick a rock, hitting the grass with a grunt, his legs shaking comically. 

Malfoy retaliated by sending another spell, only missing his face by a fraction of a millimeter, thanks to Luna tugging him aside. 

"Need Loony's help to get by?" He sent another spell over Harry's head. 

"Don't call her that,"

"Call her what? Loony?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," he warned, clenching his fist around his wand. He sent Crabb stumbling after his wand with a quick expelliarmus, watching him trip and fall into the lake with satisfaction. To make it even better, as he tried to get up, a tangle of aquatic plants held him back. 

"Hold it, Potter," Draco called from the shore, holding up a large book with a smug smirk, "or the book gets it."

Any other time, Harry would have laughed at such a threat, but one look at Luna and he knew it was serious. Her usually dreamy completion was set tightly, and Harry had never seen her so upset. 

"Give it back, Malfoy," he growled. 

The git scoffed and flicked back a piece of flyaway hair with a superior air. "I don't think so."

By now Luna was gripping her wand as well, although not pointing it at Malfoy yet.

"I said give it back," 

"I'm under the impression that this is a very important book. Maybe I'll keep it to myself."

Off to the side, Goyle guffawed. 

"Malfoy, give it back to her or you're gonna regret it," he advised, anger starting to bubble in his chest. 

Malfoy simply trailed his wand along the binding of the book, ignoring him completely. 

Harry could feel Luna stiffen beside him. It stroked the flames of the anger inside of his chest, allowing it to flare up and claw within his chest. 

"Malfoy..." He growled. 

He had started to extend his wand when the lake began to bubble furiously. Somewhere behind him, Crabb was shouting in the water, thrashing around. 

Surrounded by dark bubbles, Harry waded through the water and up to the shore. He grabbed the book out of Malfoy's hand and shoved him towards the lake. 

"What-" Malfoy cried, catching himself on a rock, face significantly paler than usual. 

"It's Brosnya!" Luna cried, sweeping her hands through the restless water. 

"B-brosnya?!" Malfoy whimpered, pushing himself away from the lake. By then, Crabb was free of his plant restraints and was stumbling away towards the castle. Malfoy cried for him to wait and followed suit, along with Goyle. 

It seemed the Slytherins were done with their fun. 

Harry collapsed on the shore, exhausted and embarrassed. Losing control of his magic was never fun, and it was something that only happened when he felt backed into a corner. 

"I can't believe they actually thought it was Brosnya," he sighed, watching as Luna turned in a full circle where the water had been bubbling seconds before. 

"Yes, they don't really seem the type, do they?"

Harry laughed and pushed himself off of the ground. It was about time they returned to the castle. He was cold, wet, and exhausted, which was never the best of combinations, and lunch sounded divine after what they had been through. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, tucking her book into her satchel. 

"Mmm hmmm," she hummed, rising out of the lake. She swept her wand over herself, drying her cloak, and took the satchel from him with a relaxed smile. 

They walked back to the castle, Luna humming merrily to herself while Harry sulked over the earlier encounter. It was always astonishing to see how unruffled she was by the teasing. He didn't know why she didn't simply snap like he did. 

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I just don't understand what Malfoy gets out of being a downright git like that," it was annoying and infuriating. It was a wonder how he had any friends at all.

Luna turned to him with her serene, all knowing smile. "Sometimes, the wishing of good fortune on your enemies is the worst curse of all," she spoke wisely. Her eyes were like the calm depths of the lake, making Harry wonder just how human Luna was. 

"Erm-" he wasn't sure what he was supposed to take away from that, or what he was supposed to say in return. "Thank you?" 

She took his hand and patted it sagely in response. 

Thoroughly confused but somewhat comforted, Harry followed her to the Great Hall, forgetting all about Malfoy.


	2. The Crane

Harry twirled his quill distractedly, eyes boring into the blank abyss of his paper. He knew that it was supposed to be full of notes by now, but he was running on little sleep. He blamed it on his nightmares, but what could be done about it? The matter was that he hadn't slept very well and he was tired. And now he was stuck in class, unable to keep up with the professor. 

Oh well. He could always ask for the notes from Hermione. 

Tucking his head more comfortably against his palm, he had fixed his gaze on the seemingly infinite blankness of his paper when something fluttered onto it. 

Harry cautiously picked the object up to find a...paper crane? He flipped the origami bird over curiously. It's folds were crisp and neat, and he guessed that it was made with practiced hands. 

Ron elbowed him in the ribs, leaning over the desk to whisper in Harry's ear. "Did Malfoy send you another one?"

Now he was even more confused. "Another?"

"Yes, another. You've got terrible memory, mate. He sent you one in third year, remember?"

Oh yeah, now he remembered. He didn't remember the why, exactly, but he had a faint memory of a certain drawing inside of a paper crane. He supposed it was because Malfoy had done worse than send origami that it had slipped his mind. 

"Why do you remember that?" He whispered, pulling the folds apart carefully. 

"Why don't _you_? It's pretty weird to send your nemesis paper birds in my opinion."

"_Nemesis_? Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic, Ronald?" Hermione hissed. 

"Dramatic? Hermione, that git made me choke up slugs, he calls you names, and he's been tormenting Harry since day one. So, nemesis."

"Honestly, you're making it much-"

"Ms Granger, Mr Weasley. Do you have anything to share with the rest of us?" Said professor Flitwick. 

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, returning to their notes and furiously scribbled information down. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud at the sight. 

He looked back down at the paper crane and cautiously unfolded the rest of the bird to see yet another crude drawing of himself, this time being whipped through the air by the giant squid. It was a terrible sight, to say in the least, and Harry was disappointed to say that Draco had not improved his art at all since the last one. 

What had Luna said the other day? Something about wishing good things for your enemy? Or was it doing good things for your enemy? No matter, he had an idea in mind anyway. 

Harry smoothed out the paper and leaned back in his chair to scan the class behind him. The blond head of hair was easy to find, of course, even more so the nasty, self-satisfied smirk resting on that pointy face. 

Harry made sure to catch the Slytherin's eye. He was being assessed with an expectant grin, no doubt watching for the moment Harry lost his temper, which would not come. Instead, he was going to smile, nice and sweet. 

The stretch of his lips into a normal, soft smile was not as uncomfortable as thought it would have been. He doubted he had ever directed such a gesture at Malfoy ever in his entire life. It was strange, but also somewhat nice. However, Malfoy's reaction was even better. His smirk slipped and his jaw dropped. He could even see the git clenching his fist around his quill from across the room. 

Biting back a snort, Harry quickly turned back to the front, feeling strangely giddy. The look on Malfoy's face! He would probably never forget it as long as he lived. It was relieving to not be so full of anger after an encounter with him, and Harry wondered if making it a habit was going too far. Perhaps he could start reacting this way to every one of Malfoy's future goading, putting an end to their useless feud. 

Smirking to himself, Harry carefully folded the note into a small square, mulling over the shocked expression on Malfoy's face over and over in his mind. 

Yes, he would really have to thank Luna for he wise advice. 

×××

Harry watched in fascination and disgust as Ron managed to shove an entire plate of chicken into his mouth, following it with spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. 

Next to him, Hermione cringed. 

"Do you ever eat normally?" She asked, eying his plate as it's contents were shoveled into Ron's mouth at a concerning speed. 

"Mph," was Ron's attempt for an answer, quickly cut off by a disgusted Hermione. 

"Please, just don't open your mouth," she begged. 

Before Hermione could drive into chastising Ron as per usual, Harry intervened. 

"I need your notes for Charms today, Hermione," he said. At her exasperated sigh, he added, "I'll even work on the essay tonight?" 

She gave in and slumped her shoulders. "I don't know why you two won't just pay attention in class. You're there anyway!"

"Hey, Harry's the one that didn't take the notes today, not me!"

Hermione ignored him. "I don't even know what you spend your time doing in there if it's not paying attention in class. It's hopeless."

Harry grinned, "That's why we have you, Hermione. To keep us on track."

"Besides," Ron said, "Harry was occupied with Malfoy. Didn't you see what he sent him?"

"You mean the paper crane?" She asked, placated. 

Ron nodded enthusiastically as he loaded his plate with more food. "You should have seen the drawing. Worst thing _I've_ seen, that's for sure...he should really give up on art." He gazed into the food for a while as though to remember the atrocious drawing. "Anyway," he said, back to the point, "I could see why Harry couldn't take any notes after that."

Hermione turned to him in surprise. "I'm impressed a fight didn't break out in class after. I'm really proud of you for being so mature, Harry." 

Oh, if she only knew how mature he was being. He really had to pat himself on the back for how well he was handling Malfoy's hostility. It was almost like achieving a world record. He might even be the only one who had thrown off Malfoy like that.

"Look at that pretentious git," Ron growled, stabbing his fork into his third helping of chicken. "If I was given one day with Malfoy with only our wands, I'd show him just how better than us he really is- at being hexed into oblivion."

"Sure thing, Ron," Hermione said offhandedly. 

"Really!" He insisted. "He's got it coming for him- look, he's glaring at us right now!"

Harry turned to see what his friend was talking about to indeed find that Malfoy was glaring at them. 

Instead of finding the usual red, hot rage simmering in his chest at the glare, he found molten pleasure in its place. He knew it wasn't going to take long for Malfoy to show his hostility to them once more, and he was looking forward to leaving him confused again. 

Harry made sure to keep his eyes wide and innocent before grinning wide in return. His stomach flipped with satisfaction as the Slytherin choked on his juice, eyes wide. 

"What just happened?" Ron asked, eyeing the scene with great delight. Malfoy was pushing off his housemates, who were surrounding him in an attempt to pat his back. He was still choking and taking shuddering breaths though, making his attempts unsuccessful. 

"He's coughing up his juice, Ronald, it's not that hard to see," Hermione said, although she was also watching the Slytherin table with fascination. 

"No, I see that," he said. "but he just inhaled his drink, something happened. Harry, what did you do?"

Both of his friends peeled their eyes away from the scene to look at Harry. Their gazes held a question which he didn't want to answer just yet. He was having his fun and he wanted to keep it to himself, even if it was just for the day. Besides, they would find out sooner or later when they would inevitably be confronted by Malfoy again. Then, Harry would strike once more. 

"You'll see," he assured, excitement coursing through his veins.


	3. The Modern Book of Cryptids

The library was a silent place, one for studying and reflection. Except for when you place four Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw at a table and throw in the topic of things deemed impossible by the general public. Like cryptids.

"Look, I'll admit, Bigfoot is pretty plausible, but the loch ness monster? I wouldn't stretch as far," Hermione said.

"I don't know, there had been some sightings of Bigfoot over the years, and it's shape is very close to that of the yeti. The same goes for Nessie. There's been many sightings of her over the years, and she could be a surviving relative of dinosaurs," Harry argued, backed by Luna's supportive nodding.

"There are so many things wrong with that claim. First, I could make up any creature right now with traits similar to archaic animals and say that they are related and therefore real. Second, wouldn't wizards have found these creatures by now? There are countless magical creatures that have been written up as folklore by muggles."

Harry shook his head. "You have to remember that wizards aren't all powerful beings. Magic has limits, and this creature could be one of magic, avoiding any magical detection."

"Nessie could very much be real, and just because you haven't seen it with your own eyes doesn't mean it's not," Luna said, tracing the picture of the sea creature in her book.

"And Bigfoot," Harry added.

"_And_ Bigfoot," she said.

Hermione spluttered. "Just because I-" she pinched her nose. "I've never seen a Demiguise but I know they exist. They're known to exist because of tangible _proof_ and _evidence_."

"You really rely too much on textbooks" Luna dismissed, snuggling herself into Ginny's arms and extracting herself from the argument.

Harry laughed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if Luna liked to contradict Hermione just for the sake of messing with her. It was hard to tell with Luna.

"Personally, I think Bigfoot is pretty cool," Ron commented. He was peering at the book in Luna's hands with fascination, particularly at the blurry picture of Bigfoot walking in the forest.

"I thought of you as more of a J'ba Fofi kinda guy," Ginny said.

Ron looked perplexed at the comment and scrunched his eyebrows. "J'ba Fofi?"

Ginny tapped Luna's wrist, who in turn complied with an excited twinkle in her eyes, turning the pages until she came upon the particular section. Ron's face turned white at the sight. The page was covered in pictures of large spiders cited to be found in the Conga.

Ginny let out a laugh and patted Luna's head.

"I'm pretty sure those are Acromantulas," Ron said, voice small.

"Actually, there are a lot of instances like that in here. Like," Luna turned to the page on the Kraken, "this one. It is very similar to the Giant Squid."

Hermione scoffed. "The Giant Squid is a real sea creature even in muggle standards. It's not a magical creature. For all we know, the one in the great lake isn't even magical."

Luna simply ignored her and carried on turning the pages idly.

Harry frowned in thought. Wasn't the Giant Squid a magical creature? It had shown proof of sentience in the past, rescuing students in the water. Perhaps he and Luna could find out sometime.

"I heard the Giant Squid isn't the only thing the the Great Lake," Ron shuddered. "There's a rumor going around that someone saw something in the lake last weekend."

Luna perked up. "Brosnya?"

Harry sat up in interest. So there really was one in the Great Lake?

"Yeah, I think some Slytherins saw it or something,"

"Oh," Harry visibly deflated and slumped back in his seat. Those damn Slytherins. He hadn't meant for his lack of control to be circulated as a cryptid in the lake, but at least it wasn't the truth. He didn't think he could stand the annoying teasing of Malfoy all over again.

"Brosnya? What even is that?" Hermione interjected.

At Luna's silence towards Hermione's question, Ginny answered, "Apparently it's a Russian lake monster that looks like a dragon. Luna was looking for it because she thought she sighted it earlier last week, but I'm not really sure what a Russian lake monster is doing in Scotland."

Ron scratched his nose thoughtfully. "If this dragon creature is really in the lake," he said, "then the real question would be how it's coexisting with the Giant Squid."

Ginny whistled. "That's a big word for you," she said, "but Luna already had a theory: they're mating."

Ron paled further while Hermione's eye twitched. Harry, who had already heard the theory from Luna herself, anticipated for a full fledged war in the library. He predicted Luna would win, only because she would have Ginny on her side.

"What evidence could you possibly have to support that?!" Hermione squawked indignantly, her face visibly heating.

Ron dragged his hand down his face despairingly. "I'm never touching the lake water ever again," he moaned.

"I think this is one of those things where you don't need to see it to believe it. Right, Luna?" Harry said.

Hermione looked offended and disgusted while Ron looked devastated.

"I wouldn't want to see or believe, to be honest," Ron said. "Oh Merlin, how would that even work? Fuck, don't think about it." He promptly gagged.

"I should never have mentioned Cryptids to you in the first place," Hermione said. "And no, before you ask, Ron, I don't have the time turner anymore."

Ron groaned.

"Why did you have to instigate this by buying her a book, Gin?" he asked.

"Because I love her?"

"Oh yeah," Ron looked as though he had aged a hundred years. "If you marry her then I'll run away to some other country. I don't think I can take the rest of my life hearing things like this."

Ginny simply shrugged with a, "small loss," tucking Luna more snugly against her side.

Harry thought that it was a truly beautiful thing to see everyone bonding so well. Perhaps no one had to know the truth of Brosnya. In fact, it would be fun to spread the existence of the creature even further so that there would be no doubt in anyone's mind.

"Are you sure we can't get you to marry Harry?" Ron asked. It was probably the worst thing he could have chosen to say, in a typical Ron fashion.

"Are you sure we can't get you to have a threesome with Brosnya and the Giant Squid?" Harry shot back, relishing the sight of Ron turning paler and paler by the second.

Ginny held her hand out and Harry high fived it.

×××

They stepped out of the library, moods varying between them after the intense discussion. It would probably be a while before Hermione would acknowledge anything Luna would say in the future and vice versa. Harry personally thought that it was a productive discussion.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his little posse," Malfoy drawled, pushing himself off of the wall. From the looks of it, he had been waiting for them to return from the library.

Harry had no idea what to think if that.

"Malfoy," Ron ground out, stepping up next to Harry challengingly.

"Stay out of this, Weasel," Malfoy snapped. "I'm here for Potter."

"That's sweet of you!" Harry said, excitement running up his spine. He had been anticipating a confrontation where he could test his game up close and personally. 

Hermione and Ron looked at him strangely. Harry ignored them for the time being and looked to Malfoy, who was gaping at him.

"What?" He asked defensively, making sure to keep a friendly expression. "Did you forget what you were going to say?"

Malfoy shook himself out of whatever shock he was in and drew himself up to full height. "Er," he coughed. "Potter... I'm here for- for revenge! I still haven't gotten you back for what happened at the lake."

Ron made to stride forward but Harry quickly stepped on his foot. He wanted to handle the situation his own way.

"Oh," he pouted. "Could we do this another time? I kind of want to go to sleep now. See you later, though!"

He didn't wait for a response before he grabbed his friends by the arms and briskly walked down the hall. He could hear Malfoy stammer behind them, so he quickened his pace.

Once they had neared the portrait, he slowed his pace and let go of his friends.

"What was that?!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, Harry, what did you do back there?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and tugged at his sleeves. "I've been trying this new approach," he said, "where I try to throw Malfoy off by acting pleasant towards him. So far, it's worked really well, actually."

Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Harry..."

"Mate-"

"It was Luna's advice!" He burst out. "Or, well, not exactly- but I took it as advice to do it and it's worked so far."

They stood there in silence, Hermione staring in astonishment while Ron shook his head back and forth.

"I don't understand you sometimes," he said.

Hermione smacked is arm and smiled at Harry. "_I_ think that what you're doing is very mature of you. I approve."

Harry wasn't sure if she would be saying the same after he told her the amount of entertainment and glee he was getting out of it.

"Well, I guess as long as it keeps Malfoy off our backs..." Ron said.

It should, but Harry couldn't be sure. He couldn't imagine a universe where Malfoy wasn't constantly pestering him, otherwise what kind of Hogwarts would that be?

"That was the least productive library session that I have ever had," Hermione complained as they all climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Well, you can't complain," Ron said, "because it's your fault that Luna even knows about cryptids in the first place and now we all have to live with the image of Brosnya and the Giant Squid getting it on."

Fred and George popped their heads over the back of the couch. "What's this we hear about the Giant Squid?"

"_Oh, well done, Ronald._"


	4. The Smile

Over breakfast, Harry was enjoying himself, eating a delicious plate of bacon and eggs. He was in a good mood, basking in the bright sunlight from the windows and watching white clouds float across the enchanted ceiling, all the while ignoring his best friend gorge himself on the eggs and toast. 

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked, passing him a cup of juice, also ignoring the disgusting eating habits of a certain Gryffindor. "You look rather well rested."

He smiled and inhaled deeply, imaging the air to be fresh and full of _magic_. "No nightmares," he said.

"Yep," he popped. "The greatest."

He watched Malfoy slink into he Great Hall looking as put together as ever. Harry wondered if he used magic to keep himself so prim and proper or if it was just a hygiene thing.

Hermione nudged him with her foot. "Do you think you can keep up with your notes today now that you're feeling better?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he teased. Next to him, Ron let out a rather loud belch before moving on to another plate. Harry desperately kept his eyes forward.

He caught Malfoy's eye and smiled, met by yet another confused stare. How long, he wondered, would it take before Malfoy got used to his antics?

Ron spluttered, coughing on his breakfast and spewing chewed toast across the table. Hermione quickly charmed the table clean, afterwards pulling Ron's plate away from him.

"I wish you would stop doing that," he whined, draping himself over the table.

"What, being pleasant with Malfoy?"

Ron glared, confirming Harry's question. That was Ron, though, overly dramatic and moody.

"Don't mind him, Harry," Hermione said, brushing some crumbs off of her collar. "He's just afraid that you'll replace him with Malfoy."

"Am not!"

Harry considered the scenario in his head. How could it be possible that Malfoy would ever take Ron's place? There wasn't anyone in the world who could take the spot of an emotionally stunted redhead that made inconsiderate comments at the worst of times. It just wasn't possible. But then again, Ron was silly like that.

"Don't worry, Ron," he assured. "Malfoy couldn't possibly replace you."

He flicked his gaze back to Malfoy to see that he was still being stared at across the hall. He winked and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"You say that, but then you turn around and do stuff like _that_," Ron whined.

Harry turned to his friend in consideration. "Would you feel better if I winked at you too?" Predictably, Ron shook his head, horrified.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at Ron's poor form, hunched over the table and avoiding looking at Harry or Malfoy. "I'm only worried that you don't know what you're getting yourself into," she sighed. "After all, every year is a disaster concerning you, Harry."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered. He could see where Hermione was coming from, being the logical friend that she was, but he really didn't see the concern. They weren't having fights, and he couldn't think of any consequences that would really emerge. Everything would be just fine.

At least, he had thought so up until care of magical creatures.

They were directed as a class to spread out in the field to attract some type of magical insects to feed some other type of magical creature (Harry wasn't listening). 

They were standing in the grass and holding their nets ready. The grass had been enchanted to grow higher for the month, allowing for the insects to accumulate. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were close together, sharing glances at the bewildered class.

"What was Hagrid thinking, making us all stand in the field like this?" Ron groaned. "I haven't seen a single insect, the grass is too high!"

"Keep your voice down," Hermione hissed, although she looked just as lost.

"Maybe spread out more?" Harry suggested, glancing around them. The field was fairly large, far into he area surrounding Hagrid's hut. They were sure to collect more and finish sooner if they covered more ground.

His friends agreed and Harry found himself fairly alone, high grass brushing his hips as he walked, except...

"Potter,"

Harry spun around to see Malfoy twirling his net gracefully and sauntering up to him. His hair was almost white in the sun, and Harry found himself wondering if Malfoy was vain enough to place charms in his hair to make it look so _white_.

"Foolish as usual, Potter," he jeered, stepping closer so that he was less than a foot away from him. "Letting your allies abandon you so soon?"

Enjoying the anticipation for another round with Malfoy, Harry ducked his head to hide a giddy smile.

He heard the grass rustle as Malfoy stepped even closer. "We still haven't sorted out what I would do to you after you got away at the lake," he said, voice low. Harry bit his lip, keeping himself still.

Malfoy let out a mocking laugh. "Just going to stand there, Potter?"

Harry decided that he had waited for long enough. Raising his head, he made sure to search out his storm-grey eyes before letting a grin bloom across his face. It was slightly more intimidating, being so close to Malfoy while he carried out his mischief, and he found his cheeks heating slightly. However, he persevered, never taking his eyes away.

He wasn't disappointed.

Malfoy's eyes widened, flickering between his lips and his eyes. Harry could even hear a slight intake of breath, as though the trick was still a complete shock. Was this what Malfoy looked like every time he did this?

"What did you want to do to me?" Harry asked, gripping the handle of his net, finding them to be suddenly haky and sweaty.

Malfoy's cheeks went scarlet and the fight completely drained out of him. His movements turned jerky and he stepped back. "I-"

Harry took a step forward, stomach lurching at the flustered look he was wearing. "What?"

"You-"

"Harry!" Ron called, running towards them, pushing his way through the grass.

Cursing his luck, Harry turned to Ron with an inquisitive smile. His friend was clutching the net closed, glancing between him and Malfoy with unease.

"Ready to go, mate?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron across the field to Hagrid's hut with Malfoy's damned blush etched into his brain. It wasn't normal to be feeling this way, like his face and neck was too hot, or like his heart was pumping too loud and far too much.

What had he done?

He felt a cool hand rest upon his forehead. "Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, smoothing back his hair with worry. "You look a little hot. You didn't stand out there in the sun for too long, did you?"

He shook his head, organizing his thoughts.

Malfoy had blushed. It was a _blush_ and it had tugged at Harry's stomach. He was feeling things which were strange, and he didn't like it one bit. This was Malfoy he was thinking about. Malfoy, who had tormented him for years on end, making fun of his friends and being a malicious bully to anyone he deemed inferior. It was wrong.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured.

"You were right," he said. "I _am_ a disaster."

Hermione scrambled to grab Harry's arms. "That's not what I meant," she said, "and you know it. What happened out there?"

Her concern was nice, but he wasn't even sure what he would say.

"Look, 'mione," Ron said gruffly, "If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't want to talk about it. He'll come to us when he needs to."

Harry relaxed at his friend's words. This was exactly why Ron was irreplaceable.

Hermione looked unsure but let it go with a soft pat on Harry's arm. She took the net from Ron and they walked towards Hagrid's hut, finished for the day.

"That was definitely one of Hagrid's tame lessons," Ron said, stretching his arms over his head. "Didn't have to worry about losing a limb or anything!"

"This is coming from the person that started crying for help when one of the insects landed on his head," Hermione deadpanned, wiping the satisfied smile off of his face.

"I thought it was a spider," he said quietly.

Harry wished he could have seen that, but he found that despite everything, he didn't regret what had happened in the field with Malfoy.

He wasn't sure what to think about that. So he didn't.


	5. The Lake Loving Solidarity

"The charms essay was a piece of work," Ron grumbled, bumping shoulders with Harry as they walked down the hall together.

Harry nodded absently. While he had done the homework early as he had promised Hermione, he could say that he had understood all of it.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that it's lunch. I thought I was gonna die," Ron said. "I've been looking forward to it all day. I heard from Dobby that they're serving sandwiches and soup."

Harry eyed his friend. "Why have you been talking to Dobby?"

"Because Loonie's been talking to him," he said. "She thought I would appreciate to know the lunch menu in advance."

Now that was news. Luna was getting along with Ron, unprompted? Perhaps she was trying to worm her way into his heart for Ginny's sake.

Harry opened his mouth to say so when he was slammed into Ron by a force, which draped itself over his shoulders.

"Hey, Fred," Harry greeted, pushing his glasses up and attempting to regain his balance properly. 

"Hiya, Harry," Fred crowed, reaching over him to ruffle his brother's hair. "And little Ronnikins too!"

Harry tried not to stumble as Fred's weight countered his walking efforts. "Where's George?"

"Ambushing Hermione for me," he answered flippantly, waving his hand through the air.

"What-"

"Don't worry," Fred said, maneuvering himself around them so that he was draped over both of their shoulders. "We're just trying to sell some of our new merch. Harry, you get a discount, and Ronnie will get a discount because he's your friend."

"But I'm your _brother_!"

"Don't remind me."

Harry laughed and attempted to shake Fred's arms off with no success. "What's the new merch?" he asked. God, he hoped there was some dungbombs on hand.

"Right to the point, sir, I like that in a costumer. Item numero uno; LLS buttons and patches, a sickle each." He took out an orange and green patch with a silhouette of a snake-like creature and a squid.

"Merlin _fuck_!" Ron exclaimed, stumbling against the wall.

"What's LLS?" Harry asked, fishing out some spare change out of his bag.

"Lake Lovin' Solidarity, of course," he said, accepting Harry's sickles and exchanging it for some patches and buttons. "Our business supports all types of love, including our local sea creatures'."

Ron wailed and covered his face in his hands.

"Next up, we have a Nessie set, consisting of a Nessie patch, button, sticker, pamphlet, figurine, keychain, and photoset, all for four sickles." He reached into his bag and displayed a box with bright pink lettering around a painted Loch Ness Monster. Harry had no idea who the target audience for this item was, but he exchanged his money for two sets anyway.

"Finally, our last item," Fred took out a box with a flourish, placing it in Ron's hands. "The Bigfoot Box."

Ron curiously eyed the box, which was covered in brown fur. "What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked.

"This item is a gift from Ms Lovegood to you," Fred cried. "Be grateful."

"What's inside?" Harry asked, peering over Fred's arm.

"A Bigfoot mini, enchanted to disappear and reappear at random. The box also does the same."

"...that's it?" Ron asked.

"I'll take five," Harry said, thrusting his hand full of coins in Fred's face.

×××

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, somewhat later to lunch than expected. Ron was complaining about missing the time needed to fully enjoy his sandwiches, but Harry could tell that he was secretly excited about receiving the miniature Bigfoot.

"You know," Ron said through a mouth full of his lunch, "maybe Loonie's not so bad, you know?"

Harry hid his grin behind his sandwich. It was only a matter of time before Luna won him over.

"Well, maybe if she's so great you should stop calling her that," Hermione admonished over his shoulder, roughly setting her bag down on the bench.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked, words slightly muffled by the contents in his mouth.

Hermione turned her nose in disgust and crossed her arms. "If you must know, I was cornered by a rather annoying salesman on my way to class, trying to swindle me out of my money for useless goods."

Harry could imagine how Hermione would take such an attack. He felt bad that she took a class which separated her to the other side of the castle, leaving her to fend for herself against one of the twins.

"Did you buy anything?" Harry asked innocently.

"_Did I buy anything_?!" Hermione exclaimed, nose flaring like a bull ready to flip the table. "_No_, I didn't _buy_ anything! It's all nonsense, pointless and without an actual cause. Why would I do such a thing?!"

Harry grinned and pulled a Nessie sticker out of his bag, sliding it across the table. "I thought you would like something inconspicuous to go on your notebooks or something," he said.

Her eyes flicked to his robe where he had pinned a Nessie button along with the bright LLS one. She shook her head but silently took the sticker, tucking it into her bag. "This doesn't mean I'm encouraging any of this," she reminded them.

Ron quietly slid his Bigfoot Box off of the table.

"Utterly pointless," she hissed.

Harry snorted. If only she knew how Luna was doing it to get on her nerves, all the while winning Ron over. She was a true Ravenclaw, through and through.

He raised his head as Ginny joined them.

"Hey," he nodded. "You're not having lunch with Luna today?"

She shook her head and helped herself to some of the sandwiches. "She's too busy with sales."

"She got me a Bigfoot Box!" Ron chimed in, grinning and taking his gift out proudly.

"Yeah, she thought you would like that," she said. "Figures, since you look like him."

"Hey!"

As the Weasley siblings bickered, Harry cast his eyes around the room. Where was Malfoy? It was unusual for him not to be at lunch.

"If you're looking for Malfoy, he's not here," Hermione informed him, nonchalantly sipping her soup.

Harry raised his eyebrows. As far as he knew, Hermione couldn't read minds, nor was he being that obvious either. He could have been searching for a friend or simply just looking around the room.

"Harry," she said, "I _know_."

He froze. What did she know about? As far as he cast his mind back, he couldn't remember if there was something that he was supposed to have told her.

"Harry, it's fine," she nudged his foot. "I'm not judging."

He shrugged, confused.

"Is this about Malfoy?" Ginny asked, abandoning her small food fight with her brother.

Harry exhaled and twisted his fingers in his hair. "Does everyone assume they know something about me and Malfoy?"

"Know about what?" Ron asked. Well, at least that was cleared up.

"I actually saw Malfoy on my way here," Ginny said, kicking Ron under the table. "He was actually going on about something you did. Or what he thinks you did."

What Malfoy thought he did? "What do you mean?"

"Something about how you're up to something because of whatever you've been doing," Ginny shrugged. "I'm not actually sure. You haven't been picking fights with him, have you?"

Harry sighed, unease filling his chest. The day just kept getting better and better. Now he was going to have Malfoy on his back again. He should have known it was a terrible idea to start with, but he was just too caught up with how _fun_ it was.

"Harry's actually been messing with him a bit," Hermione admitted. "I thought it was a more reasonable approach to take, but then again, this is Malfoy and Harry we're talking about here."

Ginny tilted her head, and Harry felt a rush of embarrassment.

"He's been throwing him off by being friendly with him," Hermione elaborated, sipping her drink.

Harry wished he could melt into the table. It was bad enough that his terrible ideas were known by his friends, but now Ginny was in on it too. Things couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"...and now," Ginny said slowly, "he's suspecting that somehow Harry is up to something? I guess I can see where he's coming from."

Harry couldn't imagine a single way in which he could fix the situation. There was no taking his dumb plan back, and he couldn't obliviate Malfoy, that was definitely out of the question.

He would just have to keep his eyes peeled.


	6. The Truth

Resulting from Harry's unease and dissatisfaction regarding his whole life state at the moment, he woke up groggy and exhausted, unwilling to face the hell which was partly of his making. There was no taking it back now, however, and he had no choice in the matter of attending class. 

"Mate," Ron said from the other side of his curtain, "you don't have to worry about Malfoy today. I'll deck him in his pointy face if he tries anything."

"That's okay,"

"Well, if you say so," Ron hummed, carrying on with his morning routine.

Reluctantly, Harry ventured from within his sheets and somehow mustered the will power to get his clothes on. It was going to be a long and dreadful day, he could tell. Even the weather was in agreement. The enchanted ceiling was swirling with dark clouds, setting the mood for a perfectly miserable atmosphere.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," Hermione said, handing him a bowl of porridge. "Malfoy has been in your business since you've known each other. It's nothing new."

"This is different," he insisted, slouching over his bowl.

"Because of how you feel? You know you can't talk to me about it, right Harry?" She said soothingly, and Harry wanted to reply with a yes, but he was tired and not in the mood. He had a slight idea of what she was talking about, but he wasn't up for thinking about it.

Frankly, he was scared that he was going to slip. Being friendly with Malfoy was fun, but when a suspicious and prying Malfoy was added into the equation, things started to look a little bleak for Harry.

Breakfast ended after a considerable amount of moping, and Harry ended up being dragged to charms class again.

"Remember, Harry," Ron whispered beside him, "I'm ready to punch him in the face whenever. Just give the word."

Alright, so maybe Harry felt a little better.

But, just as his mood was starting to level out, Malfoy just had to skew with the balances. A delicate, white paper crane fluttered on his notes, landing with a final, bleak flap.

Swallowing, Harry slowly turned to see Malfoy, watching him with eyes like a hawk, assessing his reaction. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry delivered a quick smile before turning back, face burning.

With slightly shaky fingers, Harry unfolded the crane to be greeted with another work of Malfoy's crude art. This time, the little figure that was supposed to be Harry was being chased by dementors.

Harry's head ached.

×××

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"-and his stupid smirk, seriously! It wasn't even that good of a drawing, I mean really, Hermione, if it weren't for the drawing having a scar on it's forehead-"

"Harry, I really think that-"

"-You wouldn't even know it was me!" Harry ranted on, "you'd think he would come up with better ways of getting on my nerves but-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, bringing Harry's pacing in front of the fireplace to a halt, "I really don't think that what Malfoy is doing is...well, you know..."

"What? What is he doing?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it getting on your nerves," she said cautiously.

Harry considered. "What do you mean?"

"I would just call it...trying to attract your attention," she said, words rushed.

"That's Malfoy for you," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Everything he does is for attention, I mean how else would he trap people into listening to him?"

"Harry I really don't think we're on the same page."

Now he was just confused.

"I mean he does it to get _your_ attention,"

Harry tilted his head with squinted eyes, "...yeah?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, relief overtaking her features.

"Of course he does," Harry scoffed, letting himself fall back into the couch. "Why else would he be doing this? I swear, he stop treating us like dung beneath his shoe, or one of these times were gonna have a duel for sure!"

"What? I'm not the one asking for attention, and I know you agree with me."

"No, Harry," Hermione patiently smiled, "I didn't mean attention in the way that he's targeting you specifically because he wants you to suffer more than others or anything..."

"Then what?"

"Just think about what might warrant you to feel the need to get someone's attention by getting on their nerves or annoying them."

Harry tried, he really did, but he couldn't imagine what Hermione was even trying to get at. He was at an honest loss.

"Harry," she threw her hands in exasperation. "Do you like him?"

He froze. Did he like Malfoy?

"I-" He couldn't. It was terrible, and he just wanted to lay down and forget about the whole conversation. "Look-"

Hermione sat across from him and laid a warm palm across his hand. "I told you, you can talk to me."

Harry felt a sob lodge its way into his throat. "Can't," he choked. "_Can't_."

"Oh, Harry,"

He shook his head and tried to calm his breaths. "_God_," he rasped, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't want this. I don't know why-"

"Harry, you're fine," she interjected, "I said I would understand."

"I don't _want_ to like him. He's a git and he's done so many things to you and Ron, it's not- it's not okay," he took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to like him."

He felt a smooth hand running over his back, quelling his anxiety for a moment. These feelings he harbored for Malfoy might as well have been knives to his friends' backs.

"Maybe talking about it will help," she said. "What makes you feel so differently about him?"

Exploring his reasons was the last thing he wanted to do in the world, but he owed it to her. He thought back. What was it that he liked about the nastiest, most ostentatious person he knew?

If he took himself back to the field by Hagrid's hut, remembering feeling excitement at being able to see a side of Malfoy that was new and almost alien to him. But he had liked Malfoy even further back, hadn't he? Was it the tension that they had build between themselves over the years? Their matched rivalry?

Harry had been tormented in his younger years of his life, and he didn't remember feeling this way about any of his past bullies. What made Malfoy different?

Perhaps it was how their rivalry revolved around being able to keep up with the other, constantly challenging and competing. It was about being...

"Equals," he croaked. "He treats me like I can keep up with him. And I do. Or like he can keep up with me, which he does."

But was that it? He didn't really know anything about Malfoy other than the superficial things that he saw everyday, just like everybody else. Except that his new tactic, the method that stripped Malfoy of his malicious mask to show something different underneath, allowed him to see something no one else got to. There was a certain appeal to it.

"I can't help how I feel around him, Hermione, I don't know what I'm going to do,"

She leaned on his shoulder reassuringly. "If you like him, then doesn't that mean you want to be with him?"

The idea of holding hands with Malfoy, sharing secrets together, kissing, it all sent the butterflies in his stomach into a fluttery storm. Of course he wanted it.

"If you choose to be with him, I'm not going to be mad, so long as you're happy and he's civil."

He leaned into her warmth, glad to have a friend like her.


	7. The Nargle Inspection

Harry was sometimes a downright idiot, but in his defense, it sometimes couldn't be helped. Which was why, when Malfoy confronted him in the hallway the next morning, Harry backed him up against the wall and began what would become an unstoppable, downhill race.

"What are you intentions, cornering me by myself in a dark hallway?" Harry asked, watching Malfoy through his lashes.

Malfoy continued to step back until his back hit the stone wall, hands scrabbling for purchase.

"You were saying something about getting me back?" Harry said.

Malfoy simply stared down at him, eyes wide and cheeks a full blown red. If Harry was being honest, he didn't know what he was doing, and his intentions in the beginning were innocent, except that Malfoy hadn't been hindered by a small grin like he was usually. So, Harry had found himself upping the dose.

"Malfoy..." He crooned, not receiving an answer.

"Po-Potter," he stuttered. Harry made sure to tilt his head attentively to his words. "You keep getting away."

The question was why Malfoy was so insistent upon getting revenge. It wasn't like he had actually done anything at the lake other than defend himself.

"That was Brosnya's fault," Harry said.

Malfoy straightened his back and glared. "You had a part in dirtying my robes. Don't think being saved by some monster in the lake makes you so much better than the rest of us." His outrage seemed to have pulled him out of his flustered state and back into his pompous and pureblood self.

"You're the one that provoked us!"

"I was the one provoked by your barbaric splashing in the lake!" Malfoy snarled, shoving Harry and pushing himself off of the wall. Harry could feel the itch of a fight under his skin, thrumming with anticipation. He had to get this situation under control before it escalated, ruining his progress.

"Look, Malfoy," he said, leaning into his space, "I'm glad we were able to settle this, but I have to get to Ron and Hermione before they start worrying about me."

He turned on his heel attempting a hasty get away, but his shoe dug into a crack in the stone floor, dragging him to the ground. In an attempt to catch himself, Harry grappled for something- anything to stop his plummet towards the stone. Unfortunately, that object ended up being Malfoy's arm.

Caught off guard, Malfoy went down with Harry, ending up in a heap together on the floor. Harry's elbow and side ached, having absorbed the shock of his fall, but that was the least of his problems.

Malfoy was draped over his side, hissing in pain.

"What the hell, Potter?"

Guilty, Harry bit his lip and tried not to let his mind wander to the warmth of Malfoy's body in contrast to the cold floor, how his smell was surprisingly pleasant. He tried not to move, unsure of what to do.

Malfoy shifted above him, and Harry also moved in an effort to detangle himself from this situation sooner, but only ended up knocking his arm into Malfoy's, causing him to fall back into Harry with a yelp.

Harry could feel his face beginning to heat at the prolonged proximity. The compromising position of being under Malfoy's weight was beginning to be too much, and in their slight scuffle, he had ended up on his back with Malfoy looming over him.

They locked eyes for a moment, air thick with tension. Harry had no idea how he had even gotten himself here, under Malfoy in such an awkward position, and was unable to do anything but stare.

He couldn't help but notice the deep grey of his eyes were like steel, beautifully framed by his light lashes. In return, Malfoy was also staring at him, pale skin starting to flush. It was unfair how the look made Malfoy even more handsome.

Harry licked his lips nervously and startled when Malfoy hastily pushed away.

They both scrambled to their feet, Malfoy hurriedly brushing the dirt off of his robes. Harry had opened his mouth to perhaps say something, but he was beat to it.

"Ty-typical Potter," Malfoy said, voice strange, "can't even help but be a clumsy oaf... You'd better watch yourself." With that, he retreated down the hall, robes swishing.

He had expected more biting words, but the lack of hostility was welcome. Digressing into a fight would only make him later for his usual study sessions in the library.

He quickly readjusted his glasses and set off for the library at a brisk pace, wincing at the ache of his injuries. The bruises would no doubt be dark and large, but least it wasn't anywhere obvious where his friends would ask about it.

He entered the library and quietly approached the table where Ron, Hermine, and Ginny sat. Pulling out the chair next to Ron, he sat himself down and glanced around. Hermione was absorbed in what looked like an essay, actually doing her work, while the Weasley siblings were flicking pieces of paper at each other.

"Where were you, mate?" Ron asked, turning his attention away from his paper war.

Harry tried to keep his mind from wandering back to the scene from earlier, but could feel his cheeks heating.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, and Hermione looked up from her essay curiously.

"Erm-" he couldn't say 'nothing', because no one would buy it, and is mind was unhelpful, only supplying him with the image of Malfoy's flushed face, the memory of his warmth soaking through their robes. "I don't know."

Ginny was unamused.

"How could you not know, mate? Did you hit your head?"

Harry shook his head.

"Sleeping? Your clothes are a little wrinkled," Ron said, to which Harry shook his head awkwardly.

"I was just-"

"He was hunting for Nargles," Luna said from behind him, making him jump.

"Oh hey, Loon- I mean Luna," Ron said, earning himself a kick under the table.

Ginny held out her arms and received a dreamy Luna. "What were you saying about the nargles, Turnip?"

"Turnip?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Turnip," Ginny said, face completely straight. "It's a term of endearment. You know, like ickle Ronnikins?"

Ron's expression collapsed, ears turning slightly red.

"Harry was looking for Nargles. Right, Harry?" She turned to him.

"Er," as far as he knew, he hadn't been checking for Nargles, at least not within the last hour or so. Unless...she was giving him an escape? "Yes. The Nargles. All over the castle."

He had to remember to thank her after this.

"Especially around Draco?"

Or maybe not.

Harry struggled not to turn red. How did she know? The hallway was clear, if he remembered correctly, but then again he was rather distracted and hadn't bothered to check.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, eyes sharp as she looked Harry over.

Luna happily snuggled herself into Ginny and chirped, "I passed a hallway on my way back from the lake and saw them. Harry was searching for Nargles in Draco's ear. Did you find any, Harry?"

Merlin on a stick, he was going to dissolve into a puddle of embarrassment. He would really need to talk to Luna about her habit of ignoring the air of the room.

He nervously laughed. "Not- not really, no..."

"Really?"

"Really," he said.

Luna blinked. "I thought Draco would have lots. I would have to ask him sometime." Harry could see Ginny tighten her grip on Luna's waist.

Hermione was staring at him while Ron just looked perplexed. It was a good thing Ron was often dense about these things, but Hermione already knew, and she probably suspected something.

"Did Draco find any?" Luna asked. "He was looking for some on you too, you know."

His heart skipped a beat at the prospect of Malfoy looking for Nargles on him. Which was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn't help it.

He stuttered. At this pace, Ron would figure it out.

Thankfully, Ginny came to the rescue, changing the subject.

He glanced to Hermione. She was raising her eyebrow at him, clearly concerned. Her homework was forgotten and Harry wondered if she attended their "study" sessions because she enjoyed the company. He doubted she got anything done over their senseless bickering, which more often than not, she involved herself in. She probably did the homework beforehand.

She pointed at his shoulder discreetly.

Harry looked down at his robes to see a single blond hair.


	8. The Fight

It was strange, how serene Hogwarts could be during the weekend. Most students were sleeping in until past breakfast, and the castle held an unusual silence. Harry was miffed by his sleeping habits as of late, and his nightmares were starting to drag him down, making sleep harder to catch. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. He knew that his unresolved feelings were contributing to his anxiety as well, but what could he do about it?

Ron nudged him. "Ginny wanted to play some quidditch this morning. You're coming, right?"

The idea of fresh air and high winds raised his spirits a bit. Flying was perfect for waking himself up, and it would do him some good to get his mind off of Malfoy.

"Sure,"

They gathered their gear and set off for the pitch. It was still slightly early, a little before noon, so the castle halls had less students milling around than usual. The air was slightly cold, but it was a nice change from the stuffy common rooms, where he had spent enough time in there for the week, studying and attempting sleep.

Hermione was already at the quidditch pitch, a large book open on her knees. She was passionately arguing about something with Luna, who was sitting next to her serenely.

"Harry!" Ginny grinned, tossing him the quaffle upon approaching him. "Mind helping me with goal keeping?"

"That's what you called us out here for?!" Ron cried. He crossed his arms defiantly. "I thought we were playing quidditch."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We can't just play, there isn't enough people! You need to practice being a keeper anyway."

"I don't mind," Harry said, speaking over Ron's grumbling. "I could even help."

"Cool," Ginny said, and slipped her gloves on. She was about to mount her broom when she paused to glance behind Harry. She frowned. "Is that Malfoy heading over here?"

Harry's stomach twisted. He slowly turned to see that it was, in fact, Malfoy and his posse of Slytherins. They were all gripping their brooms and marching over as though ready for battle. It was a frustrating sight, especially once Malfoy came into better view, his silver hair glinting in the slight wind. It was far too early for this.

"Quick, Harry," Ron whispered, "do the thing so he goes away."

If only it still so simple. The last time Harry had a confrontation with Malfoy, he had to up the act. He was seriously starting to question his own intelligence. His lack of thinking ahead was really starting to bite him in the ass.

"Potter," Malfoy said, a sharp smile curling about his lip, leading Harry's thoughts to quip how he still looked attractive, even with such an ugly expression on his face.

"Malfoy,"

"If you haven't already figured it out, our team has the pitch for today," he said. His eyes glinted maliciously, obviously self-satisfied.

Ginny moved, her gait confident. "The pitch was free today, and no teams were listed. We're fine where we are."

Malfoy tilted his head with a mock-considerate expression. "I don't think so, Weasleyette. You see, there happens to be a rule which states that non teams can't book the pitch. I don't see a team, just the chosen one and his two little weasels."

"You little git-" Ron lunged for Malfoy, but he was pulled back by Ginny. 

Malfoy was obviously not concerned with Ron's struggling form being restrained. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Harry.

"You know that rule isn't enforced!" Ginny grunted, trying to keep her hold on her brother.

"The rules are the rules," he said with a shrug.

Harry grit his teeth. If this was his so-called payback for what had happened at the lake, it was obviously his own fault. If he wouldn't leave them alone, then something would have to be done. 

"Hold it, Malfoy," he said. He could see that the clouds were gathering above them, the wind whipping past his ears. There was a storm coming, but he had left the dormitory with the intent to fly. "We'll use one hoop, and it would only be for a few hours. Afterwards, the pitch is all yours."

His proposal was met with sneers from the opposing team and a scoff from Malfoy. 

"You expect me to agree to that? You've already lost the pitch," his tone was smug. "Unless you're not above begging, Potter?"

Harry's heart stopped. This might just be the leverage he was looking for. He could only imagine how Malfoy would react to it. The only question was, did Harry want to? He could see Ron struggling in his sister's grip again out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't go overboard, just simply...toe the line.

He locked eyes with Malfoy's silver ones. "Please?"

Harry could see his grip on his broom slacken slightly, and bit his lip to stop a laugh from escaping. Really, the blush was too much.

"I promise we'll stay on our side of the pitch, and it's not for that long," he smiled, waving as he turned and mounted his broom. He lifted into the air, grinning as Ginny did the same, followed by Ron.

"Nice job, Harry," she laughed.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said. "I don't know how you do it."

Honestly, he didn't either. All he knew was that it was great fun, and he wanted to continue using that tactic forever. 

They assembled in front of the one hoop, establishing their positions. Since they had downgraded to using only one hoop, Harry ended up spectating from above, enjoying the windy weather while the Weasleys practiced. 

Harry made a few loops before training his gaze back to Malfoy. It looked as though he had recovered from the shock, as he was mounting his broom along with the others. Harry had to admit that he made a sight with his dark green and silver quidditch robes, blond hair becoming unkempt in the high winds. It was times like these where he became truly frustrated with just how good-looking he was. 

As though Malfoy could hear his thoughts, he turned to him with a glare. Harry waved, earning himself a rude gesture in return. It was rather funny, because he was probably supposed to be paying attention to practice, but was instead indulging Harry in whatever communication they were sharing. 

Malfoy turned away to Harry's disappointment, instead moving to pull something shiny out from his pocket and releasing it into the air. Then, with a final dirty look at Harry, took chase into the air, robes rippling.

Too bad Harry was confined to his side of the pitch. He had made the compromise, however, and it wasn't his team practice to interfere with. He settled with pulling his broom higher into the air, closing his eyes to the harsh winds. A shiver climbed up his spine at the cold temperatures, lowered by the approaching storm.

He inhaled slowly, only to be startled by something fast grazing his side, making him grip his broom for dear life. He looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at him with the snitch clasped securely in his fingers. It was clearly meant to be a boast of some sort, intended to make him feel showed up, no doubt. However, it just made Harry wish he had a snitch to chase. 

Malfoy's smirk turned to a scowl. "You're strangely docile today, Potter," 

He supposed he was. But then again, he had been for the past week or so, and had enjoyed the peace.

"Are you up to something?," he questioned. "Have you been planning something against me?"

Harry felt slightly guilty for making Malfoy feel so paranoid by his actions, but what could he say? That he had a huge, inconvenient crush on him and didn't know how to go about it? He knew better. 

"You can keep your silence, Potter," he spat, "but one of these days, Dumbledore isn't going to be there to protect your scarred head. Then, it'll be just you and me, Potter, mark your words. You'll learn your lesson then."

Harry felt his face heat slightly at his words. "What do you mean, just you and me?" he asked, trying desperately not to let his blush overtake his face. "Do you...do you see what that sounds like, or..."

"You-" Malfoy's face flushed bright red. "You know I didn't mean it like- well like that! I only meant that, it would be you against me, in a comparison of ability- as in fighting! And that I would win!"

"Uh-huh," he couldn't help but grin at his loss of composure.

"You know what I meant!" he growled, bringing his broom down to Harry's level. "Stop smiling!"

He wished he could somehow communicate that it was simply physically impossible to stop smiling at this point, but it was hopeless, as a small chuckle escaped him. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but Malfoy had already heard.

For a moment, time stood still as his eyes were wide and trained at where Harry's hand covered his mouth, his face turning brighter and brighter. Then, he lunged. 

Harry swerved his broom to avoid the attack, but not before Malfoy was able to momentarily snag his sweatshirt and nearly knock him out of the air. His stomach swooped as he maneuvered his broom to twist out of Malfoy's grip before escaping to speed downwards. He didn't want either of them to die in the air, so he would take it to the ground.

The wind whistled around his ears as he neared the grass, heightening the tension in his body. He was about to pull his broom up for a stable landing when a force slammed into his back and launched him off of the broom. He yelled as the grass came closer, pushing his hands out to catch himself, painfully grazing his palms and the underside of his wrists. 

He inhaled sharply against the cold, wet grass, taking a moment to swallow the hot pain down. His glasses were pressing painfully against his nose and he could feel something heavy on his back weighing him into the ground, making the pain in his ribs somewhat worse. He wanted to push himself up, but found that his muscles were burning from strain. This was terribly inconvenient.

There was movement from the weight on his back, pressing him into the ground and making him hiss with pain. His ribs seemed to have taken the brunt of his fall, bruised if not broken. Mustering up his strength, he used his elbows to push against whatever was pushing down on him to roll it off of his back, which yet out a yelp as it hit the grass. Of course it was Malfoy.

"Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?" Harry groaned, pressing his forehead to the cool grass. His body ached all over and he just wanted to get off of the wet ground.

Malfoy gave no answer and stood up, leaving Harry's side to become cold from the absence of body heat. He suppressed a shiver to glare up at Malfoy, and was startled to see that he was holding his wrist against himself.

"I think I broke it," he whined. 

"Yeah, well, I think I broke my everything," Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. 

Malfoy frowned and gingerly prodded his wrist, wincing. "I've definitely broken it. I'm not going to be able to play quidditch for a week!"

"Who's fault is that?"

"This is my writing hand, how am I going to write?!" Malfoy cried, completely ignoring him. 

Harry groaned. "You're the one that decided to launch yourself at me, with your own body. If anyone should be crying, it's me."

By now, a crowd was forming as those who were initially practicing came to gather. Harry could faintly hear his friends yelling from a short distance.

"I'm not the one that's plotting something. I have every right to defend myself," he turned haughtily away from Harry to pout. "You've been up to something and you won't even admit it."

Admit it? Why would he admit anything if he was plotting something?

"I haven't been up to anything, Malfoy," he said tiredly. "Just friendly."

"Friendly?" Malfoy laughed. "You're friendly to the mudblood and weasel, yes, but never me."

Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position with effort and sighed. "Stop calling her that."

"What, mudbloo-" Harry pulled on his leg and brought him falling down to the grass. He could feel adrenaline making its way though his body, numbing his pain and fatigue and instead filling him with the thrill of a fight.

Malfoy pushed himself up from the ground and shoved Harry back. Harry retaliated with a harsher shove, knocking them both back to the ground. They rolled in the grass, attempting to gain the upper hand, but each equally unequipped. Harry could hear the yelling on the pitch grow louder, drowning out every rational thought screaming for him to stop.

To be completely honest, he had missed this. The adrenaline of going against Malfoy, the pure rage and need to have something over the other. It was simple, and it was a constancy in his school life. 

He felt himself being pulled away by strong arms and didn't bother to fight against them, too worn out to continue. His muscles were aching more than they were before, making him compliant to whoever was extracting him from the fight. He simply let himself be dragged, meeting Malfoy's silver eyes with a glare. 

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, tendrils of her hair tickling his cheek. Her concern filled harry with ease as the excitement of the fight started to wear off, making his injuries ache and burn.

"Blimey," Ron said from somewhere around him, "You really just went for it, didn't you?"

"Shut it, Ronald, Harry doesn't look so good right now," Hermione said. 

His vision was suddenly filled with Luna's crystal blue eyes. "Would you like some balm to soothe your palms?"

Harry was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed, but nodded anyway. 

He looked towards the group of Slytherins with Malfoy in mind when he saw that they were starting to part, murmuring with unease. Harry was about to wonder why, when he heard Ron mutter an "oh shit."

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, "I demand that you come with me to the infirmary _immediately_."


	9. The Nightmare

"What do you think she's going to with to you?" Ron asked as they were marched up to the hospital wing. Ron and Ginny were walking with Harry's arms over both of their shoulders to get there, once everyone realized that he was in too much pain to move. 

Harry was as wondering the same thing as Ron, but found that it was simply easier to just let himself focus on getting one foot in front of the other to avoid falling down again. 

"Perhaps Harry will have to serve detention with Professor Sprout. I've noticed that her hands have been rather full with harvesting from the bubotober pus recently," Luna said. 

Ron wrinkled his nose. "I don't think she'll make Harry help with that, I heard it can be a bit dangerous. Nah, she'll probably just make him serve detention for a month," he looked over at Harry. "Right, mate? You're probably going to be seeing a lot of the trophy room from now on, yeah?"

"Shut up, Ron," said Ginny. 

Ron simply adjusted Harry's arm and grumbled. 

He hoped he didn't have to polish trophies as a punishment, he didn't think he had it in him. Professor McGonagall would have mercy on him, right? After all, fights with Malfoy were frequent and not exactly unexpected by the staff at this point. 

Once they neared the infirmary doors and followed McGonagall in, Harry was hit with the strong smell of the infirmary. He couldn't say that he had exactly missed the place for its overly bright and uncomfortably clean atmosphere. 

"Ah, Minnie," Madam Pomfrey greeted, "what can I do for you?"

McGonagall threw a disapproving look behind her. "Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy are in need of medical attention. I'm afraid they've been in a terrible fight." 

"Mister Potter," Pomfrey scolded, "was a month away from the Hospital Wing not enough for you?" Harry tried to look apologetic, but she didn't seem to even notice, as she was too busy ushering them towards neighboring beds. 

Once he touched the sheets, Harry wanted to collapse into them and sleep for the next hundred years. Despite his fatigue, he was unable to get comfortable. His ribs ached every time he moved,and his palms were burning. They felt rather awkward from how he was positioning them towards the ceiling, but the pain from brushing against anything was not something he wanted to risk. If he were to look down, he knew he would see the angry red marks on his skin, stained with grass and mud.

He flicked his gaze over to Malfoy for a moment to see that he was being glared at. He had forgotten about his progress of coming to better terms with Malfoy with all of the excitement, and now they were back to square one of just pure hatred and animosity. 

He turned his attention back to McGonagall. 

"-and I will be asking everyone to leave the room while I discuss the terms of their punishments. You may visit your friends tomorrow once they have had their rest," she said, ignoring the groans of her students. 

"Good luck, Harry," Ron said, sending him a thumbs up. It lifted his spirits by a fraction and he sent a reassuring smile back. He would see his friends tomorrow, when he would feel slightly better and be much more rested. He smiled as the rest of his friends waved at him, sighing forlornly as he watched the large doors close behind their retreating backs. 

McGonagall turned back to them. "Poppy will tend to you two as we discuss your punishments." 

Harry tried not to let the fear show on his face. 

"You will be serving two weeks of detention with me," she informed, instantly quelling his initial worries. Detention with her wasn't so bad, even if it was for two weeks. Malfoy must have thought so as well, judging from the sigh he heard.

She pursed her lips and continued, "I will have you both know that these detentions will be the both of you working together to accomplish whatever activity I have decided for you on that day."

Harry's stomach plummeted. There was no way he was going to survive two weeks of detention with Malfoy of all people. Was she not aware that they had fought _each other_? Placing them in the same room would be a mistake. 

"Professor, it was all Potter's fault," Malfoy pipped desperately. 

"What?!" He cried. "You're the one that attacked me while I was on my broom! In the air!" 

"Well, you're the one that pulled me down when you knew full well my wrist was broken!"

"I didn't know it was broken-"

"Enough!" McGonagall commanded, bringing their argument to an immediate halt. "You are both to serve two weeks in detention, and I expect both of you to keep your complaints to yourselves. There is no innocent person between the two of you, as you were both perpetrators in the fight, and I'd better not hear another word on it."

Harry looked down at his lap and nodded. 

"In the meantime," she continued, "you are both unfit to leave this room until Poppy says otherwise. On Monday, you will be expected after dinner to serve your detentions."

They were both silent as she turned to Madam Pomfrey to say a farewell before briskly making her way towards the doors. Soon after, Madam Pomfrey left in the other direction to retrieve her potions. 

Once she was out of sight, Harry glared at Malfoy. It wasn't exactly a surprise that he had tried to throw him under the bus to escape punishment, but he was still mad about it. For someone who talked big about family values and class, Malfoy was quick to try and slither his way out of it. 

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Malfoy taunted, tone low. "Can't handle the fact that your celebrity status won't get you out of this?"

"Whatever, Malfoy," he said, too tired to rise to the bait. He would have said more, but he could hear Madam Pomfrey returning. 

"Well, boys, you are luckily not too injured," she said, setting an assortment of potion bottles down. "In fact, Mister Potter, your ribs will fully heal overnight, as they are only bruised. You just need some Skele-Gro. You as well, Mister Malfoy."

Harry's mouth ran dry. He had hoped that he would never have to take Skele-Gro ever again after that one incident in second year, but now thanks to Malfoy, he would have to go through it all over again. 

Madam Pomfrey popped the lid off of the bottle and poured it into a spoon, handing it to Harry. The relief of seeing such a small dose was immense, despite the intimidating smoke rising off of it. 

He swallowed the vile potion and tried to keep it down, ignoring how his eyes watered and his throat burned. 

He glanced over to see how Malfoy was faring with his small cup. It was almost comical how he was plugging his nose and pinching his eyes closed as chugged the dose. After a moment, Harry had thought that he had successfully drank all of the cup's contents, when Malfoy suddenly pitched forward to cough and splutter, leaving half of it unfinished.

"Mister Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey chastised, hands on her hips. "Finish the dose and be done with it!"

Malfoy shook his head, still coughing, and Harry felt a little bad for him. He of all people knew how terrible the contents of that potion could be. 

Madam Pomfrey sent a warning look in his direction, making Malfoy close his eyes once more to tip the drink back. Harry awkwardly watched as Malfoy finished off the contents of the cup, shivering at the terrible taste. He wondered if Malfoy had ever had to take the potion before, but he gathered otherwise, seeing as every time Malfoy ended up with an injury, he whined about it for days to anyone who would listen. 

Once Madam Pomfrey was satisfied with them having taken their potions, she tended to their scrapes and cuts, then waited for them to change into their pyjamas behind the screens surrounding their beds. Harry found that he was having slight difficulty, seeing that the bruised ribs made moving in any way slightly painful, but he eventually worked himself into his sleepwear successfully. 

"I understand it is the middle of the day, but I insist that you both attempt some sleep," Madam Pomfrey informed once they were changed and in their sheets. "The Skele-Gro would go into effect much more effectively that way."

Falling asleep would definitely not be a problem. His body felt so warm in the sheets of his bed that he could already feel himself starting to nod off. 

He was able to enjoy a few moments of swimming in and out of consciousness before he was rudely interrupted. 

"This is all your fucking fault, Potter," Malfoy hissed. 

Harry blearily opened his eyes to see that Madam Pomfrey was gone and that that Malfoy was scowling over at him from his bed. 

Sighing to himself, Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep. 

|||

_There was darkness everywhere. No matter where he turned, he was met with darkness and a sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong. _

_Oh Merlin, it was so dark. Where was everyone? He could have sworn that Ron and Hermione were behind him just seconds ago..._

_A cold laugh shook through the darkness, seeping into his scar-_

Harry shook awake with a start, chest heaving as he took in his surroundings with a pounding heart. He couldn't see anything in the darkness other than his two hands in front of him and a dim, flickering light in the distance. He could hear his breaths breaching the silence of where he was sitting, and he wanted to slow his breaths to stay quiet, but that seemed impossible with the way his heart was beating so erratically. 

"Potter?" A voice called from somewhere next to him, followed a the sound of something rustling. 

Harry gave no answer as he tried to make out anything around him, but to no avail. He could only see a slight movement- or was that his imagination?

"Potter?" said the voice again, and Harry realized with a start that it was Malfoy. And that he was in the hospital wing with bruised ribs. 

He reached up with sudden clarity to find that his ribs were fine and that his body wasn't in immense pain anymore.

"Potter," Malfoy whispered again, his voice much closer now. 

Harry craned his neck up to hear better and knocked his head into something solid and warm, which pushed him away. 

"Watch it," Malfoy said. His voice was rough from sleep and very close to where Harry was sitting. If only he could see better, he would be able to pinpoint where Malfoy's face was to aim an apologetic look, but he wasn't sure...

"Are you mute, Potter?" 

Right. He had forgotten amidst all of his panic that sight wasn't the only thing he had. 

He cleared his throat. "Hey," he said, and immediately grimaced. 

He heard Malfoy huff, and felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge of the matress. 

"Sorry for waking you up," he tried instead, stomach swirling with guilt and embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about his nightmares in his fatigued state. 

He heard a rustle and was suddenly blinded by a bright light appearing in front of his face. He immediately covered his eyes with his hand as he blinked to let himself adjust to the sudden assault. 

"Still get nightmares, Potter?" he asked, voice laced with amusement. 

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He lowered his hand to see a blurry Malfoy sitting in front of him, hair shining in the wand light. 

The close proximity made his stomach twist and his heart flutter. Would he notice at all if his heart beat a little louder than normal? If his cheeks were a little red?

Harry awkwardly looked down at his hands and smoothed the sheets over his lap. He hadn't expected to be so close to Malfoy without actively fighting with him, and it was rather strange. It was almost pleasant, but still strange. 

"Well, tell us what it was about, then," Malfoy said, tone light as he leaned closer to him. 

Harry clenched the sheets. "W-what?"

"Your nightmare, you idiot," Harry had a vague feeling that Malfoy was rolling his eyes as he said so. 

"I know what you meant, I just don't remember," he lied. Malfoy was the last person on Earth (beside Rita Skeeter) he would tell about his nightmares.

Malfoy gave a flippant sigh and lifted himself from the bed. 

"Sleep well, Potter."


	10. The Support

Harry picked at the table, restless despite having slept for a surprisingly long time. His leg bounced under the table and he had a nagging sensation that he had left something unresolved. He just couldn't remember _what. _

He let out a frustrated sigh and at tugged at his hair. 

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Luna asked from next to him. "You've been distracted ever since your discharge from the hospital wing."

"Malfoy just probably gave him a hard time," Ron said through a mouth full of food. 

Harry shook his head. He hadn't even interacted with Malfoy since he had woken up. Instead, he had found himself gazing at his sleeping face before Madam Pomfrey had marched him out of the infirmary with a sharp order for him to have get some food in his system. 

"You look rather out of it" Luna said, matter of fact. "You can try some of my homemade bouncing bulb jam if you'd like." She held out a jar of purple substance to him, to which he politely turned down. 

"I have other flavours if you don't like this one," she offered, pulling out another jar out of her bag, labeled 'Moondew'. Harry wasn't exactly sure what that was, but it didn't sound very edible. 

"I think I'm good, thanks," he said, shoving some of his pancakes into his mouth. Luna didn't look offended, and simply went back to happily eating her toast. 

"What did Professor McGonagall decide for your punishment?" Hermione asked. 

"Detentions with Malfoy for two weeks," he said. He tried not to blush as his stomach fluttered at the reminder. He would be spending time with Malfoy, presumably forced to actually interact with him, and civilly at that. He was torn between being elated and nervous. 

"I'm happy for you, Harry," Luna chirped. Across the table, Ron choked on his eggs. She didn't seem to see anything amiss, however, and continued to give Harry a sunny smile. 

Harry looked anxiously across the table to Ron, who was being thumped on the back by his sister. Once he recovered from his coughing fit, he turned to Luna. 

"You think it's a good thing that Harry's stuck with that pompous git for two weeks?!" 

"Of course," Luna said seriously. "Harry and Draco have been trotting around each other for a long time. It's like watching the famous thestral dance, except neither of them wait for winter to start the ritual and have been doing it without seasonal-"

"-aaand I think that's enough," Ginny said, pushing Luna's plate of toast towards her in a persuasion to eat. "Harry can explain himself at this point, I think." She looked pointedly at him. 

"Unless he doesn't want to," Hermione said, staring right at Ginny. 

Harry coughed and scratched the back of his head. He had no idea how an innocent congratulations from Luna had spiraled into whatever this was. 

He stole a glance at Ron to see that he was looking back and forth between Ginny and Hermione with obvious confusion, and Harry felt slightly bad for him. He was probably the only one amongst them who didn't know the situation. Although, he had no idea how Ginny and Luna had found out. 

"Erm," he uneasily met Ron's questioning stare. "I..." His stomach twisted the longer he searched for the right words. He hadn't really thought out what how he would do this. 

"It's okay, mate. You can say it." 

"I'm- uh, I like..." He swallowed thickly and lowered his voice, "I like Malfoy."

Ron's face twisted, his posture still for a moment, before he gripped the table and opened his mouth. 

"YOU LIKE MA-" Hermione slapped a hand across his mouth, muffling his yelling. 

Harry watched his friend struggle for a moment, dread pooling in his stomach. He knew that it would be a lot for him to take in, and he wasn't exactly expecting a congratulations like Luna had given him. 

Eventually, Ron's eyes lost their wild blaze, and Hermione slowly took her hand away from his mouth. 

"So you like..." 

"Malfoy, yes," Harry said patiently, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Does that change anything?" 

Ron threw his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "Not at all, mate. Just trying to figure this out," He sat there for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. "You like-like him? As in date-like?"

Hermione lowered her head on the table with a groan. 

"I like him, yeah," Harry said, not sure how to make it any clearer. 

Ron still looked somewhat dazed. "I don't get it."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron," said Ginny. "It's not that hard to understand."

Harry awkwardly adjusted his glasses as Ron continued to stare at him. He got that the idea of him liking Malfoy of all people might have been a strange idea, but it wasn't _that_ foreign, was it? They had things in common. They both liked quidditch, and they both liked fighting each other.

"B-but he's such a git!" Ron said, hands gesturing wildly. "And he's been your archenemy since forever!"

Harry nodded. Malfoy was a downright git, but he was also smart and good at flying. The fact that he was his archenemy was because of a small argument that had happened in first year, and it was dumb to continue their animosity because of something small like that. 

"Look, Ron," Ginny said. "We don't judge the relationship between Brosnya and the Giant Squid, so why would we judge how Harry feels about Malfoy?"

Ron's completion turned white at the mention of the lake monsters, immediately shutting his mouth. 

Harry gave Ginny a grateful look. Arguing about his stupid crush at the breakfast table wasn't the wisest thing to do. Thankfully, the hall was full of loud chatter, drowning out their discussion. 

"How are you going to woo him?" Luna asked. 

Ron made a sour face, which he ignored. He hadn't even considered wooing, since it was a given that they hated each other. The chances of Malfoy liking him was extremely low, and he had simply figured that after enough time, his feelings would die down.

"We'd be happy to help, Harry!" Luna chimed, smiling serenely up at him. "You could give him some courtship gifts."

Hermione agreed, her eyes glinting at the prospect. "That's a good idea, Luna. We could all come up with ideas to help Harry."

"I know where you could find some petrified bones to make charms out of. I'm sure he would appreciate that," Luna said. 

"Who in the world would appreciate that?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione also looked bewildered at how Luna had derailed the idea so quickly. 

"Ginny liked it," Luna reasoned. She looked over to her girlfriend, who indulgently kissed her on the nose. 

"That's different!" He cried.

"Well, yes... I suppose courting girls can be different."

"That's not-" Ginny elbowed Ron, silencing him. 

"Anyhow, it's still something to consider," Hermione said.

Harry smiled helplessly at his friends. He knew they had the best intentions at heart, but gifting Malfoy would be confessing his feelings up front, and he knew that Malfoy would end up throwing his feelings back in his face. The whole school would probably end up finding out about his feelings. 

"Thanks guys, but it really won't be necessary," he said. "I don't plan on wooing him anytime soon. Or pretty much ever."

His friends looked at him sadly, and even Ron looked sorry for him. Misery curled in his stomach and his breakfast no longer looked appetizing. If only he had slept for a little longer, he would still be in the hospital wing, unbothered by his friends' pity. 

"Don't be upset, Harry," Ron said, reassuring. "We can help you find another wizard to suit your fancy, yeah?"

This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Ginny, and an admonishing glare from Hermione. 

Luna patted his arm. She slid a jar of jam over, this time labeled 'Gurdyroot', which looked just as inedible as the others. 

"Let me guess," he said. "For warding off plimpys?"

She shook her head. "_Gulping_ Plimpys."

Harry smiled and cradled the jar in his palms, and somehow, he felt a lot better.


	11. The Hall

Harry stood in front of the classroom door, fists clenched by his sides. His heart was thudding in his chest so loud he was afraid McGonagall would be able to hear it from inside. He knew it was only a few minutes before he had to go in, but he just wasn't ready. 

He let out a breath. Whatever McGonagall would make them do, it probably wouldn't be so bad. They fought all of the time, at this point she had probably given up trying to discipline it out of them. 

He pushed open the door. At the front of the room, Malfoy was already there, posture sloppy with his arms crossed. 

"Where's McGonagall?" Harry asked, peering around the room. He hadn't expected her to trust them so much. 

"Dunno," Malfoy said, and rolled his eyes. His lip was curled in an unpleasant display, clearly not pleased to be there. 

Harry cast his eyes about the room. There didn't seem to be any papers out for them to organized, or crates of materials or anything. It was just an empty classroom. 

Harry considered Malfoy's slouched form for a moment before deciding to play it safe and sit in the back. 

Moments later, the doors swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. 

"Sorry I'm late," she said, crossing the room to take a seat at her large desk. "The meeting with the headmaster was a little longer than I had anticipated. Apologies."

She trained a critical eye to where Harry was sitting, and he could feel his heart start to pound. Whatever she was thinking, he did not want to be the center of her attention. 

"Mister Potter, perhaps you would consider sitting closer to Mister Malfoy," she said. "After all, this is supposed to be a constructive punishment. I _do_ have better things to do than look after two students who can't seem to learn their lessons, even after being placed in detentions more times than I care to count."

Harry shuddered and nodded, quickly rising from his seat to make his way up to where Malfoy was sitting. As he neared him, he could see that his posture had tensed, though not too noticably. When Harry awkwardly stood in front of the seat next to Malfoy, he could taste the tension in the air. 

"Is there a problem, Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry simply seated himself, keeping his head down and his eyes away from Malfoy. 

McGonagall flicked her wand through the air, and with a rustle, a paper and a quill appeared on the desks, one for each of them. 

"You will be writing an essay on why you are here in detention with me, and why your actions were inappropriate. Once you have completed the essay, you may turn it in to me and you will be free to leave the room."

Harry glanced over to Malfoy. He was already scratching his quill furiously along the parchment, obviously determined. He had already written what looked to be at least two sentences. 

Harry quickly picked up his quill and began to write furiously as well. He wouldn't let Malfoy get out before him. It was all his fault that they were both in detention in the first place, so why should Harry give him the satisfaction of leaving detention first? 

The minutes blurred by quickly. Harry couldn't even remember what exactly he had written, but hoped that it had at least made sense. He vaguely remembered writing something about inter house unity being important, before being startled by Malfoy rising from his seat and striding forward to turn his paper into McGonagall's waiting hands. He even threw a smug smirk in Harry's face when he passed him, closing the doors behind himself with a loud bang.  
Harry bit back a gasp. He quickly scribbled down some final nonsense about moral conduct before scrambling out if his seat and delivering his paper, giving no consideration to McGonagall's stern look and rushing out the door. Malfoy had nothing on him. 

He would have continued at the same speed all the way to Griffindor Tower in not for the figure leaning against the hall, making Harry's heart jump in alarm. 

"Potter," Malfoy said, pushing himself off of the wall and making his way forward. "In a hurry?"

Harry's heart rate did not slow down, beating louder and louder with every step Malfoy made closer to him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He had meant for his voice to sound challenging, but he wasn't so sure it had worked, his heart was beating so loudly. 

"Don't act like you don't know," he snipped, eyes glittering in the low lamp light. 

He would have liked to think on that statement a little more, but was backed into the cold stone wall, short circuiting his brain. He could feel Malfoy's body coming closer and closer, though never touching.

He was silent for a moment, grey eyes sizing him up, as though relishing his momentary power. 

"W-we just got out of detention," Harry hissed, "and we're _right_ next to McGonagall's office. We can't get in a fight right now!"

Malfoy's grin widened, and Harry couldn't help but get distracted by the sharpness of his canines for a second. 

"Never took you for a teacher's pet, Potter."

Harry shook his head and stared over Malfoy's shoulder, determined to keep his focus. "Whatever you want, Malfoy, I don't have it. We can fight this out tomorrow."

He could feel the warmth of Malfoy's body as he leaned farther into his space, lips right next to his ear. 

"Whatever you're up to, Potter," he hissed, "You know I'll find out sooner or later."

With that, Malfoy drew himself away and retreated down the hall, leaving him gripping the stone wall, knees weak and face warm. 

_What in Merlin's pants was that?!_

Malfoy's threats had never pressed on the line of whatever _that_ was in all of their years of goading each other. 

Perhaps his new tactic really was getting to Malfoy. 

Exhausted and confused, Harry gathered what he could of himself and dragged himself up to the tower as fast as he could, so that by the time the portrait granted him admittance, his knees were weak and his mind left whirling. 

"Harry?" Hermione looked up from her like of homework to give him a concerned frown. "How was detention?"

"Fine," he grunted, ignoring the phantom tingles along his ear. 

She didn't look like she believed him, but he was too tired to care. "You look like you could use some sleep, Harry."

"I feel like I could use some sleep, yeah."

"Well, why don't you do that," she said. "Ron's upstairs if you want to talk to him as well."

Harry dragged his feet up the stairs, stomach tight with dread. He wasn't ready for his barrage of questions regarding Malfoy, but he didn't have much of a choice. Without another thought, Harry pushed on and stepped into the dormitory. 

"You look like shite, mate," was Ron's initial greeting, followed by an immediate "do you still like Malfoy?'

Harry spluttered and glanced around the dormitory in panic before seeing that it was empty except for the two of them. 

At least Ron knew some level of discretion. 

"Yes, I still like Malfoy," Harry grumbled, pitching himself onto his bed. "It's not gonna change in the hour since you last talked to me."

Ron was silent in response, and Harry could feel the world drifting around him as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until his blankets began to feel like clouds beneath-

"Hey, Harry?"

He momentarily snapped out of his semi- conscious state by Ron's voice cutting through the thick, groggy fog. 

"You know you're still my best mate, right?"

Harry snorted softly into his pillow. "Of course, Ron. I know."

"...Alright, just checking."

Harry drifted off into the dark, his heart warm.


	12. The Ferret

Harry idly opened and closed the lid of his Bigfoot Box as he listened to Seamus and Dean argue in their dormitory. 

"Those were my best set of brushes, Seamus!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know the box was enchanted?"

"It had _hair_ growing on it!"

Harry considered his box, which was the size of a pencil box. It was understandable how Seamus could have made that mistake. 

"Look, Dean, I'll buy you a new set."

"I don't have time for that!"

At least, if going by his observations, the Bigfoot Box wouldn't take less than a week to reappear. 

"Mate," Ron prodded him on the shoulder, "mind trading me a Nessie sticker for some Bertie Bott's?"

He motioned to his trunk, which was open in front of him on the floor. He had been in the middle of assorting his belongings and had ended up rather sidetracked. 

"Do you think Hermione would get mad at me if I got her a cryptid book for Christmas?" Ron asked, pasting the sticker on his own trunk. 

Harry could only imagine what kind of reaction that would pull from her. 

"It's just, I haven't really thought of a present this year, and they're a pretty popular subject, aren't they?" Ron looked so helpless, and Harry wondered how he was able to find any of the presents he had gifted in the past. 

"She asked for study materials this year, remember?" Harry said. 

Ron grumbled and shoved a pumpkin pasty in his mouth. 

"Besides, she would appreciate any book you buy her; It's Hermione," He reached into his trunk and shuffled around. "Pulling a Ginny on her won't work anyway, in case that's what you were going for."

Ron's ears turned pink. "I'm not pulling a Ginny!"

"Ron," Harry said, "as long as your idea is original and personal, you're set."

He turned his attention back to his task at hand, rummaging through his trunk. So far, he had found some loose change, candy wrappers, an assortment of broken quills, and small pieces of carefully folded paper. 

He had almost forgotten about the paper cranes from Malfoy, sitting at the bottom of his possessions, worn from being folded over so many times. They were no longer paper cranes, of course, seeing as Harry had no idea how to fold them back to their original form. He carefully took them out and thumbed over the lines that Malfoy had drawn. They were neat and thin, not digging too deeply into the paper, and he wondered if Malfoy had spent much time on making them. 

"Oi, are those the notes from Malfoy?"

Harry quickly stuffed them back into the trunk and slammed the lid shut. He didn't remember holding on to the cranes, but there they were. He had most likely subconsciously held on to them before he had become completely aware of his feelings.

Ron was looking at him strangely, his head tilted to the side. 

"Erm-" Ron could probably feel the heat radiating off of his face. Harry tugged at his collar. "I must have forgotten to throw them away..."

He gripped the handle of the trunk and slid it under his bed. 

"Anyway," he awkwardly walked around Dean, who was still arguing with Seamus, "McGonagall is expecting me soon, so..."

He breezed out of the dorm and hoped that his cheeks weren't still red as he stumbled down the steps and into the common room, which was thankfully crowded enough for him to pass by unnoticed. He climbed through the portrait hole and quietly closed it behind him. 

"You're looking rather red, dear," the fat lady's voice floated down from her place in the portrait. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about the charmer that's got your little heart in a twist."

Harry internally winced and gave a polite nod. He wished the portraits didn't get so much spare time, as it made them rather nosy.

Besides, Malfoy was no charmer. 

He continued to repeat that thought to himself as he sat next to Malfoy in detention. 

"I will be expecting a team effort on this evening's detention," McGonagall said. "I have some animal cages that require cleaning. Of course, you will not use magic when handling the animals, but I would like the cages to be cleaned thoroughly, so you may use your wands for cleaning spells."

Harry shared a charged glance with Malfoy. There was no way they were going to agree with working together. The mere thought was absurd. 

Not bothered, McGonagall sat down at her desk and resumed grading. She seemed perfectly content with leaving them to figure out the process themselves, ignoring them completely.

Harry was the first to leave his seat, followed closely by Malfoy. They stood in front of the stacked cages holding the animals. There was a variety of animals in them, although they were mostly filled with rats. 

"I'll clean, you hold the animals," Harry said, reaching out to lift a latch.

"Are you out of your mind, Potter?" Malfoy's fingers gripped his arm back from opening the cage. "_You _can hold the animals."__

_ _Harry grit his teeth. "What're you so scared of, Malfoy? It's just a small rat."_ _

_ _"I'm not scared of a small _rodent_."_ _

_ _McGonagall cleared her throat from behind them and they both stepped apart. _ _

_ _Harry lowered his voice. "We can take turns holding them."_ _

_ _Malfoy rolled his eyes and scoffed, which he took as a surrender. The latch clicked and Harry reached a hand into the cage to cradle the small animal gently. _ _

_ _They worked efficiently, alternating between handling the animals and casting the cleaning charm. They built a sense of rhythm as that worked without exchanging any words. They didn't even look at each other. _ _

_ _It went without a hitch right up until they worked through all of the hedgehog and rat cages to approached the ferrets. The second that Malfoy reached into the cage, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to help but let out a small sound of amusement. _ _

_ _"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy growled. He was holding the ferret under it's arms, to which it simply dangled happily. Harry just shook his head and flicked his wand, clearing the cage. _ _

_ _When it came to his turn to handle the ferret, however, Harry found that it wasn't as easy as Malfoy had made it seem. The animal wouldn't stop wiggling, trying to bite his fingers and hissing angrily. He tried grabbing the midsection to avoid the sharp teeth, only to find that the ferret did not like that and ended up with a solid scratch to the back of his hand. _ _

_ _Malfoy pushed him aside with a scoff, grabbing the ferret with an easy swoop to stand back and glare at him expectantly. _ _

_ _Harry felt a flurry of confusing emotions at the sight, unsure whether he should swoon or laugh. Malfoy's expression was the same as the ferret's, with narrowed eyes and the same prickly aura. They even looked the same, Malfoy's light blond hair matching the white fur. It was really too cute. _ _

_ _The ferret struggled for a moment in his hold and let out a small squeak, to which Malfoy ran a calming hand over its head. The uncharacteristically soft gesture left Harry feeling like was about to combust, seeing no outlet for this strong emotion that he was feeling. _ _

_ _"Get on with it," Malfoy said, and sent him a quick glare, reminding Harry that they were in _detention_ and that now was_ not_ the place to be contemplating his attraction to someone who looked adorable holding a ferret._ _

_ _"Right," he cleaned the cage and tried to act like a normal human being who was not weirdly attracted to Malfoy. _ _

_ _McGonagall's chair squeaked as she rose from her seat. "The task looks to be in good hands, so I will be trusting you to not do anything _brash_ while I run a quick errand," she said, and fixed them a stern stare over her spectacles. "I will be returning shortly."_ _

_ _They watched with wide eyes as she closed the door behind her, drenching them in tense silence. _ _

_ _Harry bit back a nervous gulp and glanced to Malfoy, who was staring at the closed doors with an unreadable look on his face._ _

_ _"Erm," grey eyes snapped to his at the noise, "I guess we should...uh."_ _

_ _"I know what to do, Potter. I'm not an idiot." He set the ferret back into the cage with ease and latched it shut. Then, he crossed his arms and arched a brow at him expectantly. _ _

_ _"What?"_ _

_ _"What do you mean, what?" Malfoy asked, arching his brow higher. "It's your turn."_ _

_ _Harry felt the familiar itch of irritation at the idea of being incompetent. The idea of not being able to do something, especially compared to Malfoy left an unpleasant weight in his stomach. _ _

_ _"Potter," he shifted impatiently. "I'd prefer if we finished detention before the sun comes back up."_ _

_ _Rolling his eyes, Harry unlatched a cage and reached his hand in to try and lift the ferret under its arms, only to receive another scratch on the back of the wrist. Why did they have to be so_ wiggly_?!_ _

_ _Sighing in exasperation, Malfoy stepped forward and lifted the ferret out, their shoulders brushing. He then used a free hand to guide Harry's hands to correctly grasp it. _ _

_ _His touch sent warmth like fire up his arm, and Harry had to concentrate on breathing evenly as he focused on holding the ferret. _ _

_ _"Now you know how to hold one without people thinking you're some sort of barbarian," Malfoy said. _ _

_ _"You're the only one here," he pointed out._ _

_ _Malfoy rolled his eyes and cleared the cage with his wand. The movement brought their light shoulder contact to an end, and Harry couldn't help but feel so much colder than before. As if sensing his shift in mood, the ferret began to thrash in his hands wildly. He quickly placed it back in the cage and snapped it shut before he could be scratched again. _ _

_ _"On second thought, there's no hope for you to learn how to be civilized," he said. "I'll just do the ferret handling from here."_ _

_ _"Oh, so holding ferrets makes you _civilized_?" Harry asked, slightly perplexed. _ _

_ _"Of course," he sniffed. "Animals know these sorts of things."_ _

_ _Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Malfoy could say the strangest things sometimes. _ _

_ _"Of course_ you'd _think it's funny. You can't even properly hold one without getting attacked."_ _

_ _"I really don't think it has anything to do with animals knowing how civilized I am," he said, watching as Malfoy's fair complexion turned pink._ _

_ _"I meant that they'd be able to tell if you're a barbarian or not!"_ _

_ _"I'm sure you'd know that, being a ferret yourself."_ _

_ _Malfoy lunged, grabbing at his shirt collars and slamming him into the wall. Harry retaliated by gripping his shoulders to ease the pressure off. They stood at a standstill for a moment, breathing heavily and glaring into each other's eyes. _ _

_ _Hey could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest and tried not to let his eyes wonder down to his thin lips. His arms shook at the effort of keeping Malfoy at a distance, and sincerely hoped that Malfoy wouldn't pick up on the flush that was making its way up his neck. _ _

_ _"You're an idiot, Potter," he hissed, pushing Harry further into the wall. _ _

_ _"You're a git," Harry grunted back, his shoulder blades starting to ache from the pressure. He tried pushing back, but Malfoy seemed determined about keeping him there. _ _

_ _"Gentlemen!" _ _

_ _They both whipped their heads towards the door to see McGonagall standing there, frowning at them. They quickly scrambled apart, careful to avoid her eyes. _ _

_ _"_What_ did I say not five minutes ago when I left?!" She didn't seem to be waiting for an answer as she continued. "I should be able to leave the two of you, who are not first years may I remind you, in a classroom by yourselves without having to worry about coming back to the classroom in shambles."_ _

_ _He would have liked to helpfully point out that they had been kind enough to spare the classroom, but she wasn't done. _ _

_ _"At this point, there is nothing I can do for the two of you. This petty rivalry has to come to an end, and it is not in my hands to do so. Tomorrow, you will be doing something different for detention."_ _

_ _Malfoy and Harry exchanged confused glances. _ _

_ _"I have arranged for you two to have detention with Professor Hagrid tomorrow afternoon."_ _

_ _"Professor!"_ _

_ _"Wait you can't-"_ _

_ _"Enough," she commanded. "When you leave this classroom, you will_ calmly_ and _respectfully _walk through the halls to your rooms. I will not hear of any commotions from any of the faculty and I certainly will not hear of any more disagreements between the two of you. I hope that I have been clear on this matter. That is all."_ _

_ _She dismissed them by turning her back to walk back to her desk. Without much else, the two of them quickly left the class, shutting the door securely behind them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long in my defence I got distracted by yet another hyperfixation


End file.
